Programming environments may have different formats for the same object types. For example, one programming environment may represent a date using 16 bits while another programming environment may represent a date with 32 bits. Furthermore, one programming environment may have an object type that another programming environment does not have. In addition, during execution, an object may reference objects of the execution environment or an environment outside of the execution environment. Moreover, programs may be implemented on different processing architectures that have different processing word lengths, different ordering of bits for representing the same data, and other differences. These and other factors are a challenge when attempting to share dynamic language objects between two environments.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.